Ice and Lightning
by SaraStorm
Summary: A mystery kid comes to the guild and says she is Lucy's daughter. But, Lucy has been dead for eight years now. What's going to happen? Better than the summary makes it sound. I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. The new member

_Unknown's POV_

"We're almost there Midnight. We're almost to Fairy Tail! Finally, I can finally see them and meet them!" happily squealed the kid. "I think you should calm down. They might not let you join them." Midnight plainly said. "But, Momma said they're the best the guild EVER!" the kid squealed once more, as the two walked to the guild.

_Laxus's POV_

From the second floor I watched the guild. I had my headphones around my neck as saw a small kid, around seven or eight, and an exceed walk up to Mirajane and ask her where master was. Mirajane said where he was and the kid started to go to the master when she turned to look at me and when she saw me she smiled. Then she turned back and started going to master. I sat there with a confused face thinking, _Why did she smile at me? Why did she even look at me?_

_Master Makarov's POV_

I heard a knock at my door, a light knock like Lucy's. I started crying when I was reminded of her. The door opened and a little girl and a black exceed came in my office and sat down. "We would like to join Fairy Tail, if possible." the exceed said without hesitation. "Well, I would love to have you in Fairy Tail! What kind of magic do you have? I am quite curious to find out because you have an exceed, in all." I said making my voice sound curious. "Well if I have to," she sighed "I have Ice-make, Lightning and Celestial dragon slayer magic. Can I join now?" she questioned. I nodded my head in amazement. "What color and where?" I said still in amazement. "Black and here." she pointed to her left shoulder. "Oh. What is your name and is there anything else you need or want to know?" "My name is Storm Heartfilia and can Gray Fullbuster and Laxus Dreyar come here?" my jaw dropped when I heard the name Heartfilia. _It can't be Lucy died eight years ago. How can this girl be Heartfilia._ Then when I looked at her again I saw Lucy in her. I went back to the previous question and nodded my head. I went out of my office and yelled "GRAY! LAXUS! In my office NOW!"


	2. Storm Heartfilia

_Gray's POV_

I heard master scream for Laxus and I. So after I got done beating Natsu up I started going to master's office. "Hey Gramps, what's up?" I said as I caught sight of the little girl sitting down in one of the two chairs. So sat in the other chair, while Laxus stood in the corner of the room. "I want you two, to meet Storm Heartfilia." master said in a happy voice. I stared at Storm with my jaw dropped and out of the corner of my eye I saw Laxus having the same reaction. "W-what...H-how...Gramps care to explain? Lucy has been dead for eight years, now." I turned to look at master. Master just shook his head and looked at Storm. "Well, I guess you know who my mother is, Lucy Heartfilia. I am seven years old so Momma died a year after I was born. I was able to talk within two weeks after I was born, so I am very intelligent. I have Ice-make magic, Lightning magic and Celestial Dragon slayer magic. Oh, this is my friend Midnight and we just joined Fairy Tail." she said confidently.

_Laxus's POV_

I stood there processing it in my mind. Storm Heartfilia is Lucy's daughter? _How is that possible? How is everyone going to handle this? How am __**I**_ _going to handle this?_ "But we did you call us up here?" curiously I asked. "Well. Momma said you guys were some of the people that were close to her. I-I just wanted to you guys to be the first to know." she shyly said to Gray and I. _I would say that Gray and her were close but, Lucy and I weren't close at all. _At least, that's what I thought.

_Storm's POV_

I looked at the boys nervously waiting for their reaction. A few seconds passed then, a few minutes. "Um, so your Lucy's daughter? Do you know who your father is?" Laxus asked me. "Uh...I...Don't really know who he is." I looked down at my feet. _What do I do now? I got it! _"Ummm. Can you two train me to get better at controlling my magic? I really need help." Before the boys could answer there was a bright flash and Loke appeared.


	3. Loke's visit

_Gray's POV_

"Loke? Why are you here? Is everything okay?" Laxus and I had their jaws dropped when they saw Loke. "Loke is that you? Are you really here?" I asked not believing he was really here. Loke looked around and for the first time he noticed he was in Fairy Tail. "Storm, when did you get here? You know what could happen. You need to leave, now." Loke firmly said, _This isn't the same Loke I know. _"She just got here, now she has to leave? What the fuck? And what do you mean by 'You know what could happen'? Gray and I are going to train her, now." Laxus went to pick up Storm when Loke moved in front of her. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Laxus growled, Loke just shook his head. _Bad move, Loke. _"No. She needs to leave now. You do not need to know why. But, if you really want to know why. If she stays someone _will_ die, that is why she needs to leave. Goodbye...Come on, Storm we're leaving." Loke went to grab her, when he saw her black mark on her left shoulder his eyes went wide. "I-I all r-ready j-joined, Loke. S-sorry." Storm started to cry. What I saw next surprised me, Loke hugged Storm and she hugged back. "I-I h-had to. I-I had to c-come here. I had to see. T-then it just happened. I'm so so sorry." _What the heck is happening here? She was happy then sad. What does Loke mean someone will die? _I look to Laxus and see him confused as I am. I move over to her as Laxus does the same, I felt a pull to her for some reason. Loke moved away from her as I moved closer, "If that is what happened then I have no control over it." Loke said plainly as he turned to look at Laxus and I, "Take care of her. She can be a hand full, but she is a bundle of joy. So don't break her heart. Good bye." Loke disappeared with a flash of light, that reminded me of Lucy. After everyone in the room got over the shock Laxus was the first to speak, "So how about that question. I'll take the offer." He looked at me. "So do I." I smiled as she smiled with delight.

**Author's Note: So what's training going to be like you'll find out in the next chapter. Oh, sorry for not updating I have a lot of school work and I had a little bit of writer's block. I will try to update soon, but expect my other story's next chapter first.**


End file.
